The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the configuration and fabrication of electronic device, such as electronic devices employing flexible circuitry.
Conventional electronic devices are often fabricated using standardized and mass-produced circuitry elements, such as flex circuits, which may then be disposed in or on the overall electronic device. In certain instances, the disposition of the pre-produced circuitry elements within a device may not be subject to rigorous constraints, for example a flex circuit within a device may be constrained only where connections are made (typically the ends of the flex circuit) or may be minimally or loosely constrained as part of the fabrication of a larger electronic device.
Conversely, in other types of devices, the requirements placed on the placement and positioning of internal circuitry may be strict. Further, in some instances it may be desirable to have a particular, three-dimensional configuration of the circuitry element in the finally fabricated final product, but such a three-dimensional configuration may be inconsistent with the desired techniques to be used in fabricating the electronic device. Thus, in certain manufacturing contexts, the final configuration of the circuitry within a device may be inconsistent with the fabrication approaches that would otherwise be most useful in manufacturing the device.